


Vacation

by IronStar (thegameisthunder)



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel/DC Crossover
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisthunder/pseuds/IronStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beach sex... Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

"My Prince, you take longer than I to get dressed," Starfire complained teasingly and crossed her long orange legs. "We are only going to the beach, there is no reason to make yourself pretty."

Thor practically glared at her, but it was all for show. He wasn't mad and she hadn't been waiting that long, in face she had just seated herself on the king sized hotel bed. Truthfully, Star didn't know why they _needed_ a hotel when she flew faster than light, but he suggested it so she didn't complain. 

A playful roll of her eyes and an over exaggerated sigh later, the golden god stepped out of the closet bare-chested and in shorts that matched his eyes, though they had plumeria flowers on them and his eyes did not. Star bought him a pair with lightning on them some time ago but he wanted to wear a swimsuit that went with the environment. 

He was every bit the diva she was at times. 

When her eyes fell on him, she loosed an involuntary purr. He was _gorgeous_. Every time she saw his naked, or semi naked, form she knew exactly why the Earthlings worshiped him as a deity. Rising to her feet, the Tamaranean stalked closer and traced manicured nails over his chest and abdomen, shamelessly taking in the feel and sight of him. "Mother of X'hal," she breathed as her lips inched closer to his and curled into a smile when he closed the gap to claim them. She loved their little game of bait and chase. Fingers trailed lower and lower, ghosting over, but never touching their target, opting instead for his hips.

"I could say the same about you, mine love," he murmured against her lush, full lips as his fingers did some tracing of their own. Her bikini was every bit as skimpy as her Tamaranean garb and she wore it well. She chose a thin little purple number with a single plumeria over the left breast and one on the upper right buttock to match his suit. Star wished the Earthlings were as tolerable as her planet on nudity, but that was neither here nor there. The alien wouldn't think about that right now, not with such a delectable god giving her love and adoration. 

"Come, Thor, I wish to soak up the rays of the sun. It is a glorious day and I should think we can continue _this_ later, yes?" She gently raked her nails over his sculpted chest to emphasize her meaning. He agreed and they headed out. 

The beach was not a for walk. At Thor's gentlemanly request, they took the elevator instead of flying-- much to Star's disdain. The walk was short as their resort was literally right on the beach. They dropped their towels a few yards from the highest water line and walked hand in hand to it.

Starfire was tempted to do a repeat of their first meeting-- she tossed him in the water for the hell of it-- but decided not to. Instead she let go of his hand and walked straight out into the water until it was about to her chest. She didn't look back, she figured Thor would come with her anyways. 

She was right. 

He followed after her fairly closely, circling her hips with his strong arms when he was close enough. Turning to face him, she could _see_ the look in his eyes, the want, the need reflecting in them. He didn't like to be teased for long, Star knew that. Though she didn't mind exhibitionism, having her love take her on a partially crowded beach in Hawaii had not really crossed her mind. 

"Here?" She asked, she meant for it to sound innocent, but it definitely came out as more of a sultry whisper. 

"Here." He confirmed as one of the hands on her hips slid over and dipped beneath her bikini bottoms. "Stay quiet, mine Shining Star. You would not want anyone to hear you.." He pulled her closer and used his free hand to move her arms around his neck.

That was new, he usually was not the type to wait for his pleasure, not that she minded. She obeyed his wordless command and slipped both arms tightly around his neck, hands tangling in his hair. Thankfully, she pushed her lips to his just as his fingers found her heat. His mouth caught her quiet moan, but he still scolded her gently.

"Quiet, Starfire."

She nodded and gently bit his lip as he expertly worked her. The gentle bite turned hard as he managed to bring her close in a matter of seconds. The alien didn't know if it was just his skill, the possibility of getting caught, or a combination of the two, but she _needed_ him inside of her. Lifting her legs up, she wrapped them around his waist to indicate her interest and desire. 

He was more than willing to comply. The god pushed her swim suit bottoms aside and toyed with her sensitive place more, loving the faces she made while trying to keep quiet. He could see that she was fighting to keep her eyes from fluttering closed so she could keep watch for swimmers that got too close to them. 

With a smirk he unlaced the drawstring of his swim shorts and pulled his already hardened length out to rub against her entrance. "I have half a mind to tease you and leave you wanting me, Princess, but--" he cut himself off just as he lined up and pulled her hips on him, sheathing himself completely within her. 

Now, it was his turn to moan, but the god thought far enough ahead to sink his teeth into her neck before hand so her flesh would muffle his sounds of pleasure. 

Immediately she shifted, rolling her hips against him to solicit more sounds of bliss from him. 

She succeeded. Bystanders be damned, he groaned from the pleasure and so did she. They were crazy to think either of them could keep silent for long. 

After a few minutes of their combined moans and cries, they gave up trying to look incognito. She lifted and lowered herself on his length as his hands roamed her form. Eventually one settled on her ass while the other found the nape of her neck and pulled almost harshly on her flame colored hair. 

Starfire nearly screamed with delight and dug her own nails into his scalp. She could feel her body and the water warm around them as her climax drew closer. 

She was so tight, so hot, and not just from the act, her body was significantly warmer than anyone he had ever encountered, a living embodiment of the sun. Tourists around them had started watching their display. He could hear them whispering to one another and some even pointed. He didn't care, he loved it. He loved letting the nine realms know Starfire was his and none others. 

Thor could feel her womanhood quiver with pleasure, her tell-tale sign that she was close. He was too. The exhibitionism, the people whispering, the woman... All of it was so intense for him. He was on edge but was determined for her to go first. 

"Release for me, mine love," he growled in her ear, his voice low and commanding, clearly full of need.

Not half a dozen thrusts later, she cried out as her body clinched around him with her release. Her hands warmed beyond that of a normal person, well enough to burn any human. "O'aza na'tir, Thor!" She moaned in her native tongue as he kept going to satisfy himself, another wave of pleasure tore through her, then another, and another. 

He let her name slip over and over as he filled her, hips stuttering and eventually slowing to a stop. They were both panting and leaning against one another, completely forgetting about the people watching until they heard...

...was that... _Applause?_

Starr's face went scarlet, and Thor's cracked in a cocky grin as they lifted their heads and turned to see the small crowd applauding them. There were some a ways off that seemed more appalled than impressed, but they didn't care...

They were on vacation, after all.


End file.
